1. Field of the Invention
This invention particularly concerns a device for the measurement of a gas, including a vapor, or aerosol fractions of a measured gas. The fraction to be determined is absorbed in a reaction solution and a change of resistance of the reaction solution because of a reaction between the fraction and the reaction solution is measured as the measured parameter by an ohmmeter, using electrodes in the reaction solution. The measured gas enters a test container through a sealing unit that is tight to the reaction solution and passes the medium to be determined.
A measuring device with an electrolytic cell is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,971. There are two electrodes in the electrolytic cell in a solution of sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid. This electrolyte is exposed to an atmosphere of the gas to be measured, with the alcohol concentration in human breath being intended as the fraction of the measured gas to be determined. The electrical conductivity of the cell is determined by an ohmmeter and the fraction of alcohol concentration is thus determined.
A measuring device of the type with a test container that has electrodes and electrical connections for connecting to an ohmmeter, is disclosed by German Patent No. 21 47 718 in the monitoring of the carbon dioxide content in the circulatory system for inhalation anesthesia.